Revenge of the King
by FireBender055
Summary: All the villains get together to kick hero ass
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys like the following story, please rate and comment

* * *

Revenge of The King

**In a lot of books and stories there is a Villain and a Hero, the hero normally saves the day by stopping the villain from doing what he is doing. This story is not this way.**

**Chapter 01**

"Have you grown tired of always losing to the good guys, always losing your inventions you've worked so hard on, and always getting you're BUTT KICKED by the goodies two shoes known as the heroes." The King stated over the interdimensional video screen. "You have our attention, what is your idea King Koopa?" "I don't know yet, but I am open to suggestions Dr. Wily. Also if any one else has ideas speak up now." "I'll just spray all the good guys with my Joker gas!" replied the Joker.

"How many times do I have to tell you Joker that is not going to happen because it is not just Batman, besides how many times have tried that on him anyway?" Joker does not reply to Doomsday's comment. "I'm pretty sure that is the dumbest idea yet, especially since it will not work on Superman or Green Lantern" said Sinestro "You make a good point." The Joker said. "I'll hit them with a lot of big rocks." Killer Croc said. "What is it with you and hitting people with rocks? Didn't you here Sinestro?

That is not going to work!" replied King Koopa, "I'm tired of hearing bad ideas, Dr. Wily, you have been quite this entire time, what are you thinking about?" "Shut up" Dr. Wily said in response. "I am actually interested in the Mad Hatter's mind control technology that is if he doesn't mind sharing it with me." "As a matter of fact I don't mind at all, but there is one small problem, HOW ARE WE GOING TO SHARE TECHNOLOGY WITH EACH OTHER WHEN WE'RE IN SEPORATE DIMENSIONS!" "I'm working on it Hatter, keep your hat on, for crying out loud." King Koopa replied.

"So, King Koopa, how about starting with adapting the interdimensional video link. I can help with the design of the machine." Bowser slams his fist on the table and yells "Just call me Bowser from now on because I am getting tired of the complaining coming from Wario and Waluigi over here! (They were complaining about saying King Koopa all the time) NOW WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAINIAC!?" "I said, why not star with adapting the inter-dimensional video link."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"There done, now it is a interdimensional transporter." "Thank you Brainiac, now everyone step through the portal into my dimension." (Now the trouble begins, for Heroes that is). "Good, everyone is here" Bowser face slaps himself and drags his hand down his face in frustration. "Where the hell is Eggman?! I tell ya he is so stupid!" "I will go fetch him" Brainiac said.

Now inside Eggman's base. "Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert" "I bet it is that annoying Hedgehog again. WHAT!? WHOES ROBOT IS THAT?!" Brainiac smashes the door down and finds Eggman ready to push a button on his control panel "One more step and I will destroy you!" "I would not do that if I were you, because I just hacked your computer and all you weapons are directed at you, If you don't believe me than push that dumb button." "Do you take me for a fool? Nobody can hack into my computer!" "Then push that button dumbass, and blow yourself to hell for all I care!" Eggman surrenders "My name is Brainiac, Dr. Eggman" "Brainiac!? Oh man I forgot!" "Now come with me, Eggman"

With that Eggman and Brainiac step through the portal. "Eggman's base has got to be here somewhere tails, there it is" said Sonic. Sonic and Tails enter the base "That was way to easy Sonic, I don't like this at all." "Me ether, well looks Egghead fled the coop, that is not like him." "Sonic look cameras, lets see why he left." As Sonic and Tails watch what just happened, they can not believe what they just saw and heard. "Eggman left this dimension? How is that possible?" Tails asked "How should I know, you're the smart one."

"Welcome back Brainiac, and nice for you to finally join us Eggman" "Well my name is actually Ivo Robotic, but Eggman grew on me, so that will do." "GOOD! BECAUSE IF YOU HAD A PROBLEM THEN YOUR HEAD WOULD HAVE COME OFF!" said Bowser "What is his problem?" Eggman whispered to Brainiac, Brainiac remand quite. "Now why don't get down to business? I will personally take care of Sonic The Hedgehog, or should I say Sonic The Deadhog?" said Bowser and with that he went through the gate.

"SSSSSOOOOOONNNNNIIIIICCCCC!" is all Sonic heard, what he felt though was like an earthquake or buildings falling. Amy runs into Sonic as he and Tails are exiting the base. "Amy what's wrong?" "Some giant mutant turtle lookin thing is destroying everything in sight yelling for you!" "Where is it?" "He is in the city right now!"

"Come on out Sonic, unless you want me to destroy everything in sight including the civilians!" yelled Bowser. "I right here! NO! It cant be! The city is leveled!" then Sonic gets hit in the back of the head with a REALLY BIG rock and it almost knocks him out, with that he gets to his feet and faces Bowser.


End file.
